headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Punisher Vol 6
| years published = 2004-2009 | total issues = 65 | featured characters = Punisher (Frank Castle) | creators = Garth Ennis; Gregg Hurwitz; Lewis LaRosa; Leandro Fernandez; Goran Parlov; Laurence Campbell; Tom Palmer; Dean White; Lee Loughridge; Tim Bradstreet; Dave Johnson; Randy Gentile; Cory Petit; John Miesegaes; Axel Alonso | previous = ''The Punisher'', Vol. 5 | next = ''The Punisher: Frank Castle'' }} The Punisher is an American ongoing comic book series of the action and crime drama genres. It was published by Marvel Comics under their MAX mature readers imprint and began publication in March 2004. It is the sixth volume to bear the title The Punisher. The series ran until February 2009, spanning a total of sixty-five issues. The title features the character of Frank Castle, aka the Punisher - a street-level vigilante who continues his one-man war against organized crime, leaving a trail of blood, bodies and shell casings everywhere he goes. * Punisher Vol 6 1 * Punisher Vol 6 2 * Punisher Vol 6 3 * Punisher Vol 6 4 * Punisher Vol 6 5 * Punisher Vol 6 6 * Punisher Vol 6 7 * Punisher Vol 6 8 * Punisher Vol 6 9 * Punisher Vol 6 10 * Punisher Vol 6 11 * Punisher Vol 6 12 * Punisher Vol 6 13 * Punisher Vol 6 14 * Punisher Vol 6 15 * Punisher Vol 6 16 * Punisher Vol 6 17 * Punisher Vol 6 18 * Punisher Vol 6 19 * Punisher Vol 6 20 * Punisher Vol 6 21 * Punisher Vol 6 22 * Punisher Vol 6 23 * Punisher Vol 6 24 * Punisher Vol 6 25 * Punisher Vol 6 26 * Punisher Vol 6 27 * Punisher Vol 6 28 * Punisher Vol 6 29 * Punisher Vol 6 30 * Punisher Vol 6 31 * Punisher Vol 6 32 * Punisher Vol 6 33 * Punisher Vol 6 34 * Punisher Vol 6 35 * Punisher Vol 6 36 * Punisher Vol 6 37 * Punisher Vol 6 38 * Punisher Vol 6 39 * Punisher Vol 6 40 * Punisher Vol 6 41 * Punisher Vol 6 42 * Punisher Vol 6 43 * Punisher Vol 6 44 * Punisher Vol 6 45 * Punisher Vol 6 46 * Punisher Vol 6 47 * Punisher Vol 6 48 * Punisher Vol 6 49 * Punisher Vol 6 50 * Punisher Vol 6 51 * Punisher Vol 6 52 * Punisher Vol 6 53 * Punisher Vol 6 54 * Punisher Vol 6 55 * Punisher Vol 6 56 * Punisher Vol 6 57 * Punisher Vol 6 58 * Punisher Vol 6 59 * Punisher Vol 6 60 * Punisher Vol 6 61 * Punisher Vol 6 62 * Punisher Vol 6 63 * Punisher Vol 6 64 * Punisher Vol 6 65 * None * Punisher: In the Beginning * Punisher: Kitchen Irish * Punisher: Mother Russia * Punisher: Up Is Down and Black Is White * Punisher: The Slavers * Punisher: Barracuda * Punisher: Widowmaker * Punisher: Long Cold Dark * Punisher: Valley Forge, Valley Forge * Punisher: Girls in White Dresses * The Punisher was created by writer Gerry Conway and artists Ross Andru, Frank Giacoia, and Dave Hunt. He first appeared in ''The Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 #129 in February, 1974. * This series has also been referred to as Punisher MAX. * This is the first Punisher title published under Marvel's MAX imprint. * This series contains explicit content and is suggested for mature readers. * This series does not take place in the mainstream Marvel Universe, otherwise known as the Earth-616 reality. * Garth Ennis wrote all but five issues of the series. He departed from the title after issue #60. * * * * Category:Marvel Comics Category:MAX